Doçura ou Travessura
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Drarry) Harry e Draco tem um dia normal de Halloween, como todos os anos.


**Título:** _Doçura ou Travessura_/ **Casal:** Draco/Harry /

**Resumo:**(Drarry) Harry e Draco tem um dia normal de Halloween, como todos os anos.

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**S.L.**

**Doçura ou Travessura**

Draco abriu os olhos e se virou na cama. Olhou para Harry e reparou que ele dormia calmamente, com seus cabelos negros lhe caindo pela face rosada e sua respiração estava ritmada.

Se ergueu da cama, tocando com seus pés no tapete e se dirigiu, descalço, para a janela. Afastou os cortinados e abriu a janela. Olhou para a aldeia trouxa. Estava silenciosa, excetuando o cantar dos galos, que ecoavam pelas ruas.

Voltou para a cama e olhou para o relógio. Eram oito da manhã. Como era sábado, não estavam atrasados para seus empregos. Mas sim para as compras. Tinham de comprar doces pois hoje era o Dia das Bruxas. E as crianças, de certeza, essa noite, iriam bater á sua porta para repetir a célebre frase: "Doçura ou travessura". Pegou na varinha e foi para o banheiro. Retirou o pijama e entrou na banheira. Tomou um banho quente, saboreando a água quente caindo por seu corpo. Desligou a água, se ensaboou rapidamente e a voltou a ligar. Quando a espuma estava toda no ralo, desligou a água e pegou na toalha. Saiu da banheira e se limpou. Olhou para o espelho e viu que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Reparou que tinha de fazer a barba. Com um movimento da varinha, os pelos rapidamente desapareceram. Enrolou a toalha á volta de seu corpo e saiu do banheiro. Se dirigiu para Harry e falou em seu ouvido, baixinho:

-Harry, acorde. – Harry resmungou algo incompreensível e se virou ao contrário. Draco suspirou e abanou Harry. Seu companheiro lhe fazia lembrar uma criança que não se queria levantar para ir para a escola.

-O que foi? – Resmungou Harry, se virando para Draco e abrindo os olhos. Draco sorriu ao ver aquelas esmeraldas verdes, brilhando só para ele.

-Toca a acordar. – Falou. Harry olhou para a toalha que Draco trazia em volta de seu corpo e falou, com a voz ensonada:

-Isso tudo é para mim? – Draco revirou os olhos e respondeu:

-Claro que não, Potter. É para meu amante… - Não pôde concluir a frase pois Harry o tinha puxado para si e o virado na cama. Vendo que Harry estava em cima de si, Draco fez biquinho.

-Acabei de tomar banho. – Disse. Harry cheirou seus cabelos e sussurrou:

-Mel….Como eu amo esse cheiro em você. – E deu um beijo a Draco de tirar o fôlego. Draco, que não contava com o ataque surpresa de Harry, ficou de olhos arregalados, mas depois gemeu de prazer. Harry se afastou e Draco exclamou, enquanto via seu companheiro saindo do quarto:

-Hei! Isso não é justo! Me atacando desse jeito e depois me deixando assim…

Harry deu um risinho maroto e foi para o banheiro. Draco abriu os dois braços e ficou deitado na cama, recuperando o fôlego. Seu coração batia desenfreadamente. Respirou fundo várias vezes e se levantou. Foi para o armário e escolheu uma cueca branca, uma camisa azul e umas calças pretas. Se vestiu e calçou umas meias azuis e uns sapatos castanhos. Se olhou para o espelho. Estava maravilhoso. Disse em voz alta:

-Estou um gato.

-Você é um gato. – Disse Harry, entrando no quarto e se dirigindo a Draco, o beijando. Foi, de seguida, para o armário. Retirou uma cueca azul, uma camisola verde, umas calças azuis, umas meias brancas e uns sapatos pretos. Pôs tudo em cima da cama e começou a se vestir. Draco pegou na carteira, que continha o dinheiro trouxa e falou:

-Estava vendo que você não ia acordar.

-Até parece que nós ontem á noite não fizemos nada…- Insinuou Harry, enquanto vestia as calças. Draco sorriu e guardou a carteira e a varinha nos bolsos das calças.

-Não fiz nada que você não quisesse. – E saiu do quarto, deixando Harry, vermelho de vergonha. Desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha. Com um aceno da varinha, começou a fazer o café da manhã. Embora fosse Harry que sempre o fazia. Quando Harry desceu as escadas, o café da manhã já estava em cima da mesa: dois cafés e torradas, acompanhadas com marmelada. Quando Harry acabou de comer, elogiou:

-O café da manhã estava divinal.

-O meu café da manhã _é_ divinal. – Disse Draco, com um ar de superioridade, enquanto tinha pegado na varinha e toda a loiça tinha ido para o lava-loiça. Harry sorriu de canto. Draco não tinha gostado do elogio de Harry, pois ele era um Malfoy. E os Malfoys eram perfeitos.

Se levantaram, deram as mãos e, juntos, aparataram no shopping. Como eram nove horas, as lojas já estavam abrindo.

Foram para uma loja chamada: "Os doces de Ninguém". Acharam o nome estranho, mas entraram. A loja era enorme, com doces das mais variadas formas, cores e sabores…

Desde rebuçados com sabor a café a doces das mais estranhas formas e feitios, Harry e Draco, não sabiam como escolher. Passaram horas dentro dessa loja, escolhendo quais os doces iam levar. Decidiram apenas levar dois sacos, cheios de chocolate de coco e de noz.

Como já era uma da tarde, decidiram comer no "Burger King". Escolheram uma coca-cola, batatas fritas e um hambúrguer. Muito raramente comiam esse tipo de comida. Por isso é que garotos e garotas olhavam cobiçosamente para eles, ao ver os quão belos seus corpos eram.

Quando acabaram de comer, Harry guardava os tabuleiros no sitio, pois Draco achava que isso era trabalho de empregados, e nunca levava o seu.

Foram ver outras lojas. Viram várias fantasias de múmias, vampiros e mortos-vivos, nas lojas de disfarces. Eles estavam pensando se vestir de bruxos, mas, como os anos se vestiam dessa maneira, decidiram comprar algo diferente. Harry comprou um disfarce de lobisomem, que lhe lembrava Remus e Draco decidiu por um disfarce de vampiro.

Andaram por outras lojas e compraram roupa, sapatos e, até comida. Quando acabaram as compras, foram para o banheiro e aparataram em casa. Pousaram os sacos e se sentaram no sofá da sala, ouvindo música. Quando eram oito horas, Harry começou a preparar o jantar, enquanto Draco punha a mesa.

Draco preferia que Harry cozinhasse, pois ele tinha mais prática e Draco odiava cozinhar. Quando Harry trouxe os tachos para a mesa, Draco tirou a tampa e viu que era massa com carne. Se sentaram na mesa e começaram a comer. Quando terminaram de comer, Draco foi tomar banho e Harry começou a ler o "Profeta Diário". Estava tudo bem, só referia leis que Hermione, a Ministra da Magia, tinha imposto no mundo mágico. Passada meia hora, Draco desceu as escadas, vestido de vampiro, Harry assobiou e disse:

-Você está divinal!

-Eu sei. – Disse Draco, com um sorriso, enquanto dava uma volta para Harry ver melhor – Mas obrigado por ter dito.

Harry se aproximou de Draco e o beijou suavemente e foi para o banheiro. Draco começou a preparar os sacos dos doces, para quando as crianças chegassem. Quando Harry desceu as escadas, a campainha tocou e foi abrir a porta. Á sua frente, estavam duas garotas, com dois sacos em forma de abóbora e ambas disseram:

-Doçura ou travessura. – Draco chegou com os sacos dos doces e entregou alguns às garotas.

-Obrigada. – Agradeceram elas. Quando eles iam fechar a porta, viram mais dois garotos correndo na direção deles. Esperaram que eles chegassem e os garotos repetiram a mesma frase. Dessa vez, foi Harry quem entregou os doces. Quando olharam para trás, uma fila enorme de crianças estavam esperando para receber doces. Os dois homens se entreolharam, pensando a mesma coisa: "Acho que não temos doces suficientes para esta gente".

Mas, afinal, tinham. Quando os doces acabaram, Harry e Draco fecharam a porta e subiram as escadas, cansados. Quando entraram no quarto, descalçaram os sapatos e Draco disse:

-Ufa! Finalmente, acabou! Estou estafado. – Harry olhou para o relógio e viu que eram onze da noite. Retirou seu disfarce e disse, marotamente:

-Vamos tomar banho? – Draco revirou os olhos, mas não pôde deixar de rir, quando Harry o agarrou pela cintura e o puxou para o banheiro.

**Fim**

**Nota da Autora: **Como estamos no mês de outubro, decidi escrever essa fic, em vez de ter vergonha na cara e atualizar minhas fics. Mas enfim, espero que gostem. Comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
